philadelphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Philadelphia:Promotion
This page is about non-monetary promotion of PhiladelphiaWiki. There is also a page on paid advertising. We all know that PhiladelphiaWiki is great, but if we want it to get even greater we need to continue to get new people involved with the site. Put simply, if they don't know about PhiladelphiaWiki or why they should visit and contribute, they won't. This leads to... promotion! Objectives Specifically, our objectives should be to get people to: * Link to PhiladelphiaWiki from their websites * Link to PhiladelphiaWiki articles on pages about relevant topics * Talk about and link to PhiladelphiaWiki on forums, perhaps including it in their signatures * Promote the idea that Philadelphia is "the" place to come for information about Philadelphia, at least as a starting point All of these things can be done by you right now, so get cracking. ;-) Really, though, we need to encourage others to follow our example. To get people to do this, we need to give them an excuse to talk about PhiladelphiaWiki, and give them material to use when they do. Methods Writing and featuring good articles Probably most people are impressed by quality articles that are fun to read, yet also informative, and which present their topics in an unbiased tone. This is where featured articles come in. Identification and promotion of the best of PhiladelphiaWiki sets the standard for other articles. Of course, it's important to actually come on here and create and improve such articles, too! People won't stick around a site where there's no content, and search engines don't think too highly of stubs, either. Statistics Another important part of promotion is the use of figures to demonstrate PhiladelphiaWiki's growth. A some people are impressed by size, and "PhiladelphiaWiki has X hundred thousand words" tends to make these people think it must be a worthwhile project. Here are some pages that can help: * Philadelphia:About, statistics section * Philadelphia:Stats in comparison * Philadelphia:Statistics Record Linking to external sites Ironically, one of the best way to get sites to link to us is to link to them, where appropriate. Most serious webmasters have referral logs and view them at least semi-regularly. If they notice PhiladelphiaWiki sending visitors their way, they are likely to come looking. This is also a great way to gain contributors who know a lot about Philadelphia! Ideas 100th article celebrations To encourage people to submit articles, I think we should try to be vocal whenever we pass a certain milestone. While this Wiki is small, every 100th article could be cause for celebration. As it gets bigger, we could do every 1000th article instead. Promotional material It should be obvious, but if you put something in here, expect it to be used by other people to promote PhiladelphiaWiki, most likely without specific attribution. Leaflets I envision these as being plastered in and around Center City Philadelphia to bring attention to PhiladelphiaWiki: none yet! Banners Banners for display on websites: none yet! Buttons Buttons for display on websites: none yet! Category:PhiladelphiaWiki